


Long Time No see

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark sorta kidnaps Jack so like warning for that, M/M, Multiple Endings, Ones fluffy ones smutty, SHDKFH THE DESCRIPTION IS SO BAD, Violence, theres two lol, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack meets someone new. When he can't handle it, Anti takes his place and teaches the punk a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty! theres gonna be two more chapters for the alternate endings after this. one will be Good and Pure, the other will be... not. hopefully its not too terribly bad seeing as ive never published smut before but we'll see. enjoy!

When he woke up, his head ached and his limbs felt numb. It took a few moments for the dizziness to pass and even when it had, spots still danced across his vision when he opened his eyes. The room was dark… very dark. Jack could barely see five feet in front of him. Something stirred in his mind but he pushed it down. Shifting, Jack raised his wrists to discover were bound behind him, with another length of rope securing him to the chair he was seated in. Jack shivered, his clothes were thin and the room was cold. He wondered briefly where the hoodie he knew for a fact he’d been wearing before… this happened had gone. It didn’t matter. He needed to figure out what was going on. The room was dim, the only light source coming from somewhere behind Jack. It was damp and chilly and Jack wondered if perhaps he was in a basement. He tugged firmly on the ropes, testing to see if they would give. They didn’t, of course. Sighing deeply, Jack leaned back, relaxing against the hard wooden back of the chair. Taking a steadying breath, Jack shifted a bit in the chair, trying to turn it around without falling over. He was facing a wall, so he assumed the door would be behind him. The legs of the chair screeched against the cement ground as Jack jumped and shimmied to turn himself around. After completing a full 180, Jack let out a harsh breath and fell back against the chair. Now in front of him was a shadowy staircase cut into the cement of the wall. At the top, a wooden door was shut tight, soft yellow light leaking from under it. There was no other light source in the room, which explained why it was so dark.

Jack sighed, tilting his head back. He felt exhausted. His right temple pounded as if he’d been hit. He probably had. He felt like he should be freaking out a bit more, but the panic that bubbled under his skin was muted and hazy. He wondered how hard he’d been hit. Jack felt himself drifting off again when the door above him banged open. Jumping in surprise with his heart going a million miles a minute, Jack looked up. A figure stood at the top of the steps, haloed in the yellow light. It was broad shouldered and dark, face shadowed too much for Jack to see it. Its steps were heavy as it clunked down the stairs. The figure stopped in front of Jack and stooped down, where Jack found himself staring into the face of… Mark? No, that couldn’t be right. Jack opened his mouth to say something, maybe make a noise of confusion, but Mark quickly raised a finger and pressed it against his lips to silence him.

“Shhhh” He hushed Jack gently, a sly, threatening smile pulling at his lips. Jack began to realize that this was definitely not Mark. At least not his Mark. Fear swirled in his belly and the tugging sensation in his brain began again. 

“Not yet” He whispered to it. He couldn’t take that risk yet. If this was just some sort of twisted joke he couldn’t risk letting Mark see.

“Hello, Jack. It’s been… quite a while since I’ve seen you. I don’t think you’ve ever seen me. Perhaps it's time I introduce myself?”

What? What did that mean? 

“You look confused” Mark giggled a bit. “That’s alright I understand. I haven't been out in AGES. He promised me he’d let me in again, let me explore. But he lied. Because that's what he does. I’m tired of being pushed away, Jack. I want to be out.”

Jack was confused. His brain was working in circles and the room was swaying. The tug had increased to more of a yank. It was distracting. “...Mark-” He choked out.

Mark laughed again. “Oh, silly! I’m not Mark.”

What?

“Lots of people call me Dark. I think it's a bit rude that they’ve made up a name for me, that they all assume to know me. But it’s okay. It doesn’t bother me too much. Now..” Mark- Dark? Dark reached out, grabbing Jack's chin roughly. He yanked his face forward to look into his eyes. They were dark, too dark to be natural. “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we can have some fun.”

-

Darks fist yanked roughly at Jack's hair. Head snapping back, Jack gasped at the pain. The sound hurt, aggravating the bruises forming on his abdomen where Dark had hit him. He’d been turned into a punching bag for some insane, unexplained demon in the body of his friend. Jack groaned when Dark shoved his head forward again. A hand knocked roughly against the side of his face and Jack's world blinked. He felt woozy and tired like he was about to pass out. He hurt, every part of him aching with the pain of Darks blows and the cold of the room. Darkness edged his vision and Jack knew he would soon be out cold. It terrified him because then Dark would have absolutely no limits. Even that fear wasn't enough to keep him from slipping off into darkness.

-

Oh. Well that was no fun. Jack had passed out.

Dark pouted. He’d only just started to have fun. Stepping back and crossing his arms, Dark thought over his options. He could try to wake Jack up, maybe throw some water on him. Continuing his beating would be no fun if the recipient was unconscious. Dark liked hearing his sounds of pain, he loved the way Jack flinched and cowered. He wanted more. Deciding that yes, he would find a way to wake Jack up, Dark took a step towards the stairs. Behind him there was a shuffling noise. 

Oh good! Maybe he’ll just wake up on his own.

Mark smiled as Jack groaned. He picked his head up slowly, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. It was colder, brighter. When Jack looked him in the eyes, it didn't take an expert to realize that he was no longer there. The expression was cooler, harder.

A breathy giggle fell gracefully from Not-Jack's lips. The sound sent shivers down Darks spine. “Oh… wow.” Not-Jack smiled. It was sickly sweet and flowed like tar across his face. Picking his head up and rolling his neck, the thing breathed out a sigh. He looked straight at Mark when he spoke. “Well isn’t this an adventure.”

His voice was scratchy and deep. It fluctuated and squeaked, cracking and grating on itself. It was almost difficult to listen to. His skin shimmered and his eyes flicked quickly to and from things in the room. It was like he himself was a glitch.

“Dark, right? How sweet.” Dark growled at that. How dare this thing disrespect him. “You can call me Anti.”

Anti. The name swirled around in Darks brain. He liked it. He wondered if Anti was like him. How wonderful would that be? He wouldn't be alone anymore. Dark was about to ask when suddenly the man in front of him lunged and there were hands around his throat. Long nails dug into the soft, sensitive flesh as Dark kicked and struggled. He bucked up and shook Anti off of him, but he was back in a second, slamming against Dark and barreling them both into the cement wall behind them. Darks head slammed against it, cold pain exploding behind his eyes. Recovering quickly, he shot a well aimed kick at Antis stomach sending him flying backwards and knocking the breath out of him.

Dark put all of his strength behind the fist he sent flying at Anti. It connected with a crack and Dark pulled his stinging hand back. When Anti looked up at him, blood was pouring from his nose. It seemed only to spur him on, though, messy hair making him look even more wild. He lunged at Dark again, fist connecting with the side of his face. As Dark stumbled back, Anti brought his knee up swiftly, hitting him in the stomach. Dark gasped and fell against the wall. Anti was laughing, cackling in delight. 

“Not so tough now, huh? Think you can just push him around without consequences.? All that bullshit about being trapped and ignored. Maybe if you spent more time fighting instead of writing poetry you’d actually know what you were doing!”

As Dark regained control of his breathing, rage flashed behind his eyes. He took a leap at Anti, but the smaller man was faster and dipped out of his reach. Attempting to snatch at his hair. Dark reached out blindly. He caught a bit of fabric and pulled with all of his strength, causing Anti to crash to the ground. Dark tackled him, intending to get a grip around his throat. As his fingers closed around Antis neck, the man thrashed. Sharp nails, too sharp to be natural (Dark realized that must have been how he freed himself from the ropes) slashed at his face, drawing blood. Dark picked up Anti by the neck and slammed his head down against the concrete. Starry eyed and dizzy, Anti gasped. He gulped for air like a fish out of water as Dark tightened his grip. He was going to win. Despite the man's taunts, Dark was going to win this. He almost laughed. Until Antis knee connected with his dick and he was falling to the side in pain. Crumpled on his side, Dark gaped. Anti pulled his foot back and kicked him as hard as he could, over and over. Dark felt something crack.

Anti dropped on top on Dark, pushing his face far closer than it should be. He laughed, grating and painful to listen to. Dark was wheezing and shaking, pain overcoming him.

Anti smiled.

“You lose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i good at fluff??? idk lol

Darks vision blurred. Frankly, this was getting old. Perhaps he’d overestimated his strength. He had been away for quite a while, it was reasonable to assume he might be a bit off his game. But now he was tired, and weak. He didn’t quite know what to do so he decided to let Mark deal with it. Better he was the one conscious when Anti most likely decided to continue the beating. Closing his eyes, Dark let himself slip away, setting control of his body back in the hands of its rightful owner.

-

Anti leaned back, settling his weight on his bent legs . Darks breathing had evened out, a telling sign that he had passed out. Anti groaned. That couldve been so much fun. Hmm. Darks vessel looked a bit worse for wear. Anti knew how much Jack cared for the man. Maybe he could still have some fun. He’d basically come to Jack's rescue earlier, but that hadn't been for him. It had been because Anti wanted to fight. Wanted to have fun. He wondered how much fun it would be to shove Jack back into the real world with him sitting over his friends bloodied body. How would he react? Oh this was going to be amazing. Anti was in Jack's head. He knew the way he worked. He knew how terrified Jack would be, how panic driven his reaction would be. Mark was his friend and Jack cared deeply about his friends. Perhaps there was even a bit more for Mark. Anti had heard what Jack thought of him. It wasn't hard to take the leap and assume. With one last breathy cackle, Anti slipped back, releasing the tight reins he held on Jack’s consciousness and allowing him to wake.

-

It took Jack a moment to get his bearings. Before his vision cleared, all he was aware of was pain. He was crouching on shaky legs. Thinking he couldn't hold himself up for much longer, Jack went to ease himself to the ground, but landed on something warm and definitely not floor-like. Eyes flying open again, Jack jumped, almost falling forward.

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD.” What had Anti done? Jack scrambled forward, grabbing Marks slack face in his hands. He was breathing, which was good. There were four long marks down his face, blood bubbling out from behind the torn skin. He had a bruise developing on his other cheek and crescent shaped indents in his neck. Jack was shaking as he leaned over his friend.

“Mark? Mark wake up.” Jack's tongue flitted out to lick his lips, and he tasted blood. Reaching a hand up to his face, Jack wiped at his nose. It came away smeared with blood. Realizing what had happened, Jack's face began to throb. A drop of blood dripped onto Mark's cheek below him. Gross. Jack squished Marks face between his hands again. He was too afraid to shake him awake, but maybe he could move him. Had he hit his head? Did he have a concussion? Jack didn’t know. The back of Jack's head ached in response. 

“Mark? Mark, please. Please, Mark, wake up oh god wake up wake up.” Jack was shaking, breathing hard. Oh god he wasn’t waking up. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? Had he just killed his best friend? Oh god. Tears filled Jack's eyes and he felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. What had he done? What was happening? The world was moving too fast but at the same time it wasn’t moving at all. Tears slipped down Jack's face. He was terrified.

A soft groan pulled him from his despair. Below him, Mark's eyes flutter open and he breathes out a sound of pain. Joy and hope overflowed in Jack. He flings himself forward, crashing into Mark and wrapping his arms around his friend's neck. It stung and Mark grunted in surprise but he was so happy he didn't care.

“Youre alive! Oh my god, are you okay, I'm so sorry. What happened? Who was that? What the fuck, Mark?” Jack was talking a mile a minute, excited and afraid at the same time. He pushsd himself up off of Mark, meeting his eyes. He looked confused and sort of terrified.

“I…. Did he? What happened?” Mark stutters, breath hitching.

“Mark…. Who was that? He called himself Dark he… he…” Jack didn't know what to say he didn't know how to explain what was going on to Mark without revealing Anti. But it seemed like Mark had something similar, so maybe he'd understand?

“What happened to you? Did he hurt you? Jack, oh my god I'm so sorry.” Mark's voice was croaky and strained and Jack saw tears welling up in his eyes. Jack returned his hands to Mark's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“No, Mark. I'm okay. We are okay. I… I was only there for the first part. It wasn't that bad then.”

Mark looked confused. “What do you mean? I-I don't understand.”

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself. “I was only there in the beginning because… because I have one too, Mark. He switched places with me and I don't know what happened after that.”

Marks breath out shook. “I know what happened, I beat the shit out of you.”

Jack scoffed. “Are you sure? Because you were the one out cold.”

“Look at your face! You're covered in blood, Jack. You- oh god.” His fingers flew to Jack's neck, pressing gently against the skin. There must have been bruises forming already. “Did I- did he? He fucking strangled you. He could've killed you.”

“Anti did the same to you, Mark. You've got fucking nails marks all over your neck.”

Mark paused. “So...You have one? Like, actually? I… God I thought I was alone. This is crazy.” He shuddered. “God, Jack, I…. Are you okay? I-I don't know what to do. I mean we can't just go to a hospital and tell them our insane, violent alter egos beat the shit out of each other.” He barked out a laugh but it sounded nervous and a bit forced.

Jack giggled. “Yeah that's.... definitely not an option.” He sighed, leaning forward to put his hand against Mark's face again. “God, I am so sorry.” His hands trailed down to touch the marks on his friend's neck. “Jesus” Jack let the word out on a gentle breath. Jack took Mark's face in both his hands again, leaning his forehead against the other man's. He was completely drained. Exhaustion pulled at him, slowing his thoughts and actions. He sagged forward, shoulders slouching forward until they touched Marks. He felt warm and safe. 

“Mark…” Jack's voice was soft and airy.

Mark gulped. He was tired, of course, but his heart was racing. Jack was so close. He looked so tired, eyes closed and shoulders drooping. “Yeah.”

“I'm sorry. So sorry.”

Mark was about to tell him that it was okay again, but Jack spoke again before he could.

“I love you.”

Mark froze. He what? 

“When he…. When Dark came I was so confused. But I knew, I knew you wouldn't have hurt me, that he wasn't you. And when I woke up, God, Mark I was so scared. I thought I'd killed you. I-I-I…. God.” Tears were falling again and Jack couldn't stop the sob that fell from his mouth.

Mark didn't know what to do. Everything was just too much. Everything hurt and he was so confused. So he did the only thing he could think of. Leaning forward slightly, Mark pressed his lips against Jacks. They were chapped and salty from Jack's tears but still soft. At first, Jack didn't move and Mark was afraid hed taken his words the wrong way. He was about to pull away when Jack pressed back, leaning into Mark and letting his arms fall and rest on top of Mark's shoulders. Mark flicked his tongue out gently, registering the metallic tang of blood from Jack's mouth.

Pulling away gently, Jack took a deep breath. His soft laugh sounded a bit hysterical. “Uh…. okay. Cool.”

Mark laughed. “Cool? Is that it?”

Jack sat up straight and Mark attempted to ignore the disappointment he felt at Jack's distance. Jack punched Mark softly in the arm. “Well it wasn't THAT great.” Jack laughed again. 

“Shut up.” Mark laughed and bumped his shoulder against Jacks. He sighed again, chest sagging. He was so tired, they both were. Despite the cold of the stone floor, Mark lied down. Jack followed him, beginning to shake. Mark reached out and pulled Jack close to his chest.

“Shh. It's okay, Jack. It's gonna be okay.”

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, pressing his face against his chest. Mark breathed deeply, lungs filling up in a way that sort of hurt. He breathed it all out. As the strong arms of sleep began to pull them both under, Mark whispered softly back to Jack.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i mean comments would be super cool ;)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are vvv greatly appreciated. tell me what you think pls! hopefully ill finish the new chapter of my chaptered fic soon imma trying


End file.
